


from this angle

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: "I just want Longarm to be submissive for once and enjoy it"





	from this angle

**Author's Note:**

> For kitkaters, a bit of smut. Enjoy!

The idea comes to Blurr as he watches Longarm inspect his personal quarters. It's all a show, of course, Longarm playing the part of a superior inspecting his subordinate's quarters, part of an inspection of the ship, performed on their way back to Cybertron after a difficult mission. They've both completed their reports on an operation well done, stowed the equipment, and now all they need to do is wait for the ship to reach the space-bridge.

Which is days away, which means they have copious amounts of free time, which means this inspection is really an excuse for Longarm to put himself in Blurr's quarters. It's only a benefit that he has to bend over to check under the berth while Blurr's waiting by the door.

"I think that's enough," Longarm says as he straightens. "Your quarters are impeccable as usual, Blurr."

"Well sir if I may say so I do clean up after myself would you mind kneeling by the berth now that you're done exerting your authority I'd really like to get to the reason you came in here."

"Of course," Longarm says, giving Blurr a brilliant smile before he sinks to his knees by the berth, settling his hands on his knees. It really is gratifying how quickly and easily he obeys these orders - but of course Longarm will turn the tables on him occasionally, and they both get a thrill out of finding new ways to delight each other. In this case Blurr knows exactly what he wants and he walks up to Longarm, touching his helm gently with his fingertips.

"Work my spike out please and lick it but don't make me overload after that I want you to lie on the berth understand?"

"I do," Longarm says, ghosting his hands up Blurr's thighs, rubbing his fingers over his valve panel before he settles over the panel covering his spike array. Here he's gentle, running little touches over the seams and opening the cover slowly, encouraging Blurr to do it himself - and it opens with a soft click, spike pressurizing as Longarm leans forward to lick its tip, mouth open for the rest of it as it extends and becomes usable.

"Longarm really," Blurr murmurs as Longarm chuckles, the sound a gentle vibration around the tip of his spike as Longarm pulls his mouth off of it. A moment and he's back, licking down to Blurr's base, tasting the metal that keeps the spike connected to Blurr, the wires hidden under protective covers. He lingers just long enough to make Blurr hiss impatiently, then moves back up, finishing his task.

Blurr steps back, forcibly controlling himself before he gives up on his idea and pushes into Longarm's intakes, but really, he has a better idea than pushing Longarm's limits. His poor superior has woefully inadequate intakes for doing anything more than drinking energon, and while his mouth is pleasing enough it can't manage the rest of his spike to make it truly worthwhile. Not that Blurr often says this or dwells on Longarm's shortcomings when he has so many other pleasing aspects to himself.

Longarm's smiling as he gets up, easily arranging himself on the berth, pedes open, hands palm-down at his sides. Both of his panels slide back with clicks as Blurr considers the sight of him, so pleasing, and his gaze lingers on Longarm's optics, his expression, his jewel...

"Turn over I think we'll both enjoy this more from that angle."

Longarm nods, carefully shifting himself, then startling with a pleased moan as Blurr fingers his valve, pushing two fingers inside, stretching the mesh and rubbing it until lubricants begin to flow. Longarm's making little noises, gasps that are just audible, his vocalizer hissing pleasantly, and Blurr anticipates making him get louder, as loud as he can go - 

He removes his fingers and admires the sight of Longarm braced on the berth, aft up, before he lines them up and thrusts inside. Longarm's wet already, charge sparking between them as the friction activates nodes and sensors and makes pleasure bloom inside Blurr. He tosses his head back as he moans, sinking completely into Longarm before he begins to move, thrusting steadily in and out, not fast, just steady, enough to make Longarm's hisses turn into full-blown groans and whines.

Blurr curls his fingers around Longarm's hips, bending over him as he adjusts his pace, speeding up, giving Longarm short-sharp thrusts, designed to make their charges jump and make Longarm howl - 

Longarm howls, kibble rattling on his back as if his frame wants to transform, Blurr's name somehow audible in the sound. Blurr speeds up, refusing to let Longarm find his balance, laughing as he moans, the charge almost comparable to the feel of running, the freedom, the sense of speed - 

He overloads with a triumphant shout, simply speeding up as his charge crests and breaks and builds again, the transfer of energy a thrill along his circuits, his frame rejecting the excess and sharing it with Longarm, who's similarly overloaded, frame getting hotter to touch.

Too much and they'll both wake up messes cycles later, but Blurr knows their limits now, knows he can keep going and keep going - Longarm's howling constantly, his vocalizer a fuzzed mess as his engine tries to start and stop, both of their fans roaring away.

Longarm arches with a new cry, a plea as he overloads, Blurr thrusting now into a wetter valve, new sounds pleasing to the audials as he races towards a second overload. He'll stop there and refuse to let Longarm have a second one, just hold him until it's dispersed - that's the plan, that's the plan as he keeps moving, whining Longarm's name against his kibble.

"Please," Longarm manages, and Blurr overloads with a rush of heat and error messages, happy ones letting him know he's had too much pleasure, and he pulls out of Longarm, shoving him to his side so he can push himself up against Longarm's chest, laughing.

Longarm grips at him, clings to him as he rubs his valve against Blurr's leg, whining softly, optics bright.

"Oh yes I know hang on hang on," Blurr says, leaning up to kiss along his cheek and helm kibble, deciding to be kind as he reaches down to rub fingers along the slit of Longarm's valve. He pushes fingers inside, rubbing his thumb against Longarm's outer node, and he listens closely to the roar of Longarm's engine as enough charge builds - crests - 

Longarm shouts, arm tightening dangerously around Blurr's waist before relaxing, and Blurr pulls his fingers out of him, curled up against him, satisfied.

"Good job Longarm really that was more than I hoped for," Blurr says, settling himself in for a light recharge. Longarm's humming, optics dim now when he looks.


End file.
